Racing Against the Clock
by Lotr-gal-13
Summary: Some of the X-men have gone missing and it is up to their team mates to figure out what is going on before it is too late. Lots of ACTION, ROMANCE and MYSTERY! Please read and review! (RemyRogue, & a little LO)
1. One Summer Afternoon

**Hello to all of you who have decided to take a risk and read this story. This is only my second fanfiction and it isn't going to be as fluffy as my first one. (By the way thanks to everyone who read 'Love Makes Everything Perfect', if you haven't read it you should!) Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW because I really want your input! **

**Disclaimer:** _The X-men aren't mine, they belong to a Marvel. (Then again, you probably already knew that.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Racing Against the Clock**

_One Summer Afternoon_

            It was a hot summer afternoon, the kind of day that you either would want to be sitting in air-conditioning or be in water. However, Remy LeBeau was doing neither of the above activities because he was occupied preparing for the upcoming evening. The auburn haired Cajun had too much on his mind to worry about attempting to stay cool. Not only was he trying to get home to the X-mansion with flowers for a certain southern belle, he still had to organise the final details for the dream date he had planned. 

            No one would ever have guessed that Remy was a powerful mutant by the way he appeared as he strolled down the street. He wore a simple black tank top and a pair of faded and ripped jeans. His hair was tied back in a small pony tail and his fiery red eyes were protected by a pair a sunglasses. However, it wouldn't have matter if Gambit had been walking down the street in full X-men uniform, since the road was almost completely deserted. That is, except for the short, hooded man walking about twenty-five feet behind him. 

            The man was dressed completely inappropriately for the hot weather which made Remy instantly suspicious. The man was wearing pants, a long sleeve shirt, boots, and a hooded cape, all black in colour. The only thing on the man's outfit that was not black was the bright red trim that went completely around the cape's edges. The man was about eight inches shorter than Remy, and yet he looked huge due to the amount of muscles he possessed. Even though the stranger's face was completely covered, Gambit got the feeling that he had met this man before. In Remy's opinion, this stranger was going to be trouble.

            As the hooded man started to shorten the distance between them, Gambit slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed a few playing cards. He hoped there wouldn't be trouble, but as a thief he had learned always to be prepared. Within a few seconds the man was within arms length of Remy. At this point Gambit stopped to confront his pursuer face to face. This caught the man off guard and forced him to take a step backwards. Remy now had two choices: to get out of there or fight. Before he could make a decision, the hooded stranger pushed Gambit to the ground. After an initial moment of shock, Remy charged the cards in his hand and threw them straight into the man's stomach, full power. This sent the stranger flying and knocked off his hood, revealing his face. Upon seeing the hooded man's face, Remy was shocked because it was the face of one of his team mates.

            "Logan? Is dat you?"

            He started to walk towards the fallen Canuck but was stopped by a cold, white hand being placed on his shoulder. Remy froze he didn't know what to do. He knew this man, this man who he had once worked for, this man who sent chills down his spine. Gambit turned to face the man and saw his bright white smile and glowing red eyes. The man was smiling as if he had just won the lottery which made Remy feel even more uneasy. But before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and fell to the ground. Logan had gotten up and stabbed Gambit from behind with one of his adamantium claws. Remy was now laying on the sidewalk, blood all around him unconscious. 

            "Excellent work, Wolverine," Sinister said as he leaned down and grabbed the Cajun. He walked down a nearby alley followed by Logan, and the three of them disappeared from sight.

            All that remained on the sidewalk was a puddle of blood and the bouquet of roses Remy had been carrying.

**I know it is really short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys like it so far. Please Review! (I will try and get chapter two up within the next few days!)**


	2. Remembering

**Chapter 2 is finally up! Let me begin by saying that I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I went on vacation for a few days and just got back. I wanted to get this up quick, so I didn't have time to proof read this story as many times as I normally do, so there might be a few minor errors. I will try to put up chapter 3 quicker. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**xxFleurdelySxx : Don't worry Remy isn't dead. I am a huge Gambit fan, so there is no way that I would kill him (at least not this early in the story) If I told you why Logan was betraying the X-men that would ruin the whole story, so I guess you are just going to have to keep reading to find out.**

**RoryRogue : I would have had a lot of fun writing a story all about Rogue and Remy going on a romantic date and everything, but instead I decided to go with something that had a bit more of a plot. (Don't worry there will probably be tons of Remy/Rogue in this story)**

**T. : I hope this chapter lives up to what you hoped for.**

**RogueyMaximoff : Aww I'm sorry to tell you that there isn't going to be any Pietro in this story so you are just going to have to settle for Rogue being with Remy.**

**Playwiththewinds : I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I hope that this next chapter captivates your interest again.**

**MidnightRebel : Thanks for the compliments. I hope you like this chapter which is a little less action and a little more fluff.**

**Tammy : Thanks. Now you can finally find out what happens next *smiles* **

**summers2004 : I don't really know what to say. I knew that I would get some ****Logan**** fans who would want to kill me for making him work with Sinister.  **

**Anime-05 : Don't worry about Remy he's not dead, just in a little bit of trouble.**

**Ghostie : It looks like Wolvie is working for Sinister, but I guess you're going to have to read the rest of this story to find out for sure. I can't tell you everything or the story wouldn't be intriguing.**

**Ishandahalf : I'm glad that you think the beginning was dramatic that's what I was going for when I wrote it. Don't worry we haven't heard the last from Remy, he will be showing up a lot in the next chapters. **

**BerserkerRageX-Girl : Thank you. I hope that this chapter is just as interesting!**

**FYI: **The main couple in this story is Rogue and Remy (I am a major ROMY fan), and the secondary couple is Logan and Ororo (I just think they would be a cute couple)

**Disclaimer:** _Just to let you know that the X-men belong to Marvel and not me. (Lucky Marvel)_

**_ENJOY!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Racing Against the Clock**

_Remembering_

            Rain was rapidly and rhythmically striking the windows of the X-mansion. It was a gloomy day which matched perfectly with the mood inside. It had been almost two weeks since Wolverine had disappeared and about five days since Gambit had vanished. There were absolutely no clues and hopes of finding the missing X-men were slim. Yet, the X-men did not give up.

            Inside the mansion Scott and Jean stood in front of several computer screens trying to find some sign of the Canuck or the Cajun. The entire team had been working non-stop, but alas they still had no idea where they were. The disappearance had been difficult for the entire team, but there were two X-men in particular who had found it even harder. Jean wrapped her arms tightly around her husband and thought about how miserable she would feel if Scott had been taken. Her thoughts drifted to her two friends who now felt that extreme pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Storm sat in her room staring out of her window at the pouring rain. She knew that she was responsible, but she was unable to stop it, just as she was unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks. In front of her team mates she was strong, but she couldn't hide her true emotions anymore. She loved him. She had never gotten a chance to tell him. They had only been a couple for a few months but already she knew that she wanted to marry him. She loved everything about him, his protective nature, his rough appearance, and his wild side. She loved Logan, and now he was gone. She reached for a Kleenex and tried desperately to stop crying. 

            Storm stood up, threw on her housecoat and made her way out the door. She was lonely and for the last two weeks there was only one thing that could put her at ease. Her movements were swift and silent and she manoeuvred her way to the other side of the mansion. She reached her destination and looked at the large oak door. Using her thieving skills, she quickly opened the door to Logan's room. She walked inside and lay on the large unmade bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking about the day when Logan and she would be lying here together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The rain drops were hard and cold as they hit Rogue's face. "Guess Storm must be feelin' bad t'night too," Rogue thought to herself as she stared up at the cloudy sky. She was shivering slightly as she lay on the cold metal roof of the mansion. This had been Gambit's spot. Whenever he had to think or whenever he wanted to get away from everything he would come up here. Rogue was the only one that he had ever shared this special spot with. Now she came here for the same reason Remy used to. She wanted to think and get away. 

            For the last few days she had been hiding from the rest of the team. She didn't want the rest of the team to try and comfort her; she just wanted to be alone. She was scared. He was the only man she truly loved and now he was gone. Gone forever? She didn't know. There was always the chance that she would never see him again. With that thought, Rogue eyes began to water. 

            She did not know what she would do without him. All these years she had taken their relationship for granted. She would never find another man who cared about her like Remy did. In her opinion, he was perfect and now she may never see him again. She gently closed her emerald eyes and allowed her heart filled tears run down her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Scott! Come here quick!" Jean screamed to her husband, who had gone to get them some food from the kitchen. 

            Cyclops instantly dropped what he was carrying and ran to see what she was yelling about. When he arrived in the room, he saw his beautiful red haired wife standing in front of one of the many computer monitors. "What happened?" he questioned.

            "Two mutants that match Logan and Remy's descriptions just appeared out of no where in downtown New York." Jean was still shouting from the excitement of the situation.

            "I'll assemble the team, you prepare the Blackbird." Jean nodded as she ran off to do her assigned duties, while Scott went off to get together as many of the X-men as he could on such short notice.

**I know that this chapter was a lot sappier but I had to include it. Don't worry to all you action lovers out there; there will be more fighting and adventures in upcoming chapters.(However there will also probably be more romance too.) Please REVIEW! (I'll try and get chapter 3 up ASAP)**


	3. A night on the town

**Chapter 3 has arrived! I tried to get this up as fast as possible. (Just a warning, chapter four might take a while for me to get up since for the next few days I am going to be really busy getting ready for school) Once again thank you to all those wonderful people who took time to review (reviews make me happy!) **

**BerserkerRageX-Girl :**** Aw, I'm glad that you like my attempt at romance. When I was writing I was really scared that it was going to come off really corny. (Hope that you like the small romantic scenes in this chapter too.)**

**MidnightRebel :**** Don't worry it took me a long time to figure out what ROMY stood for too. (I kept thinking that people were misspelling Remy, LOL) I'm glad you liked the fluff, there will be more in the future.**

**ishandahalf :**** This story would be pretty boring if Remy and ****Logan**** ended up being on vacation. I tried to get this up "quick like a bunny on crack!"**

**summers2004 :**** Well I am glad that you think that this story is unique and it isn't what you expected. I agree, if people don't like the way I portray the characters don't read. If everyone portrayed their characters the same, fanfiction wouldn't be as much fun. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. (****Logan**** is in it *smiles*)**

**T. :**** Thanks for the compliment, it is nice to know that people are enjoying my story.**

**Warmer Than Fire :**** I can't promise you that the ending will be really happy, but I CAN promise you that it will be entertaining!**

**Bess :**** Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I plan to add lots of chapters I just need to find time. (I'm a little busy getting ready for school)**

**FYI:** I am not a huge Jubilee/Bobby fan, I just think they are a cute couple. (Definitely not as cute as Rogue/Remy, but still cute!)

**Disclaimer:** Guess what I don't own the X-men. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be to busy writing comic books! (Comic books would be fun to write, too bad I can't draw!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Racing Against the Clock**

_A night on the town_

            The two men made there way down the crowded New York street. It was nearly midnight and yet the streets were still packed with people. They seemed to pay little attention to there surroundings. Their black cloaks flattered in the wind as they walked. They stopped in front of a nightclub and started to head towards the entrance when a bouncer got in there way. "Where do you two think you are going? There's a line. Get to the end of it or get out of here." 

            The men looked at each other and then within seconds the smaller of the two made his move. His metal claws had been swung and had sliced through the bouncer's neck. They took no notice to the screams of the people who had been in line and entered the noisy club. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Jean sat in the Blackbird cockpit, she was able to see as her team mates approached the jet. Scott walked in front looking like the leader he is, brave and strong. He was followed closely by Nightcrawler and Beast who had been working in the lab together when Cyclops had called them. Even further behind walked Storm and Rogue. Both dressed in their full combat uniform, they looked like they were ready for anything. To see them now you would never have guessed that they were both falling apart inside. They looked as powerful and confident as they always did when starting any mission. Many of the X-men were missing however. "I guess Scott wasn't able to get the whole team on such short notice," Jean thought to herself. "Hopefully we won't need anymore people." 

            The X-men entered the Blackbird and buckled up. None knew what to expect, all they knew was that they had to get their friends back. Within minutes they were in the air on their way to downtown New York. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The walls of the small bar shook from the loud music. A local band was playing and the place was filled with excited college students. Many of them danced, while others sat at tables enjoying the music and the alcohol. In one of the corners of the bar there sat a young, short, black hair girl sipping a rum and coke. She was looking around trying to find someone, while drumming her fingers in annoyance on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed an equally young, sandy haired boy heading towards her. Upon reaching the table he leaned down, gave the cute girl a kiss, and sat down across from her. Putting down her drink she asked, "That took long enough, what was that all about?"

            "I was only gone a few minutes. Miss me?" he asked and gave her a devilish grin. "It was Scott. Apparently Logan and Remy have been spotted."

            "What? What did he say?" She asked looking straight into the brown eyes of the boy.

            "Two mutants matching their descriptions were spotted in New York and Scott was calling to see if we were able to help check it out, "the boy said taking a sip of beer. 

            There was a moment of silence before the information sank in. "What did you tell him Bobby?"

            His smile grew even bigger. "What do you think I told him? I told him that me and you were previously engaged and that the rest of the team would have to go on this adventure without us. Anyways I wasn't about to cancel a date with the beautiful Jubilee." She blushed as he reached over to grab hold of her hand. 

            "We should have gone and helped. They might need… " she was cut off by Bobby placing his index finger on her lips.

            "You worry too much, Jubes. They will be fine." He said as he took another sip of his beer.

            "You don't worry enough. Guess there is nothing we can do now. Dance with me?" She said seductively as she pulled him to his feet. "Come on please, this is my favourite song." She smiled at him and he nodded. Bobby wasn't much of a dancer but how could he say no to her. Before he had time to think anymore about his hatred for dancing, Jubilee had yanked him to the dance floor. The song was slow so she moved close to him and laid her head on his chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes. Everything was perfect.

            All of a sudden there was an explosion right by there feet, knocking both of them to the floor. Jubilee and Bobby quickly looked up to see that the man who had attacked them was one of their friends. Before either could do anything, two charged cards came flying from the man's hand and hit Jubilee straight on, sending her flying backwards. "What the hell is wrong with you, Gambit? What did you do to Jubilee?" Bobby cried frantically. 

            Bobby got up with great speed and held up both his hands ready to use his powers. The Cajun attacker looked at Bobby, wondering what the young man had planned next. In one hand he started to form a small ice ball and threw it at Gambit with all his strength. Without much difficulty Remy swiftly dodged Iceman's attack. In that split second Gambit had been distracted, Bobby made a run for Jubilee. However, his path was blocked by a powerful and angry Wolverine, whose claws were out. Logan attempted to strike Bobby, but Iceman quickly moved out of the way. "What has gotten into you two? Don't you recognise me? It's me Bobby. Iceman." He tried desperately to get though to them, but it didn't seem to be working. 

            He still faced Wolverine and stared at the Canuck's determined brown eyes. Bobby stood expecting to be sliced and diced any minute now by Logan claws. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his back from an exploding card. It sent him soaring across the room, landing near Jubilee. He quickly got to his hands and knees and crawled to Jubilation. She was still breathing, he sighed in relief. He pulled her close to him and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, just as he was hit again by one of Gambit's cards. 

            Logan walked over to Bobby's unconscious body and picked him up. Wolverine then moved next to Gambit and the two started to make there way to the door. As they passed the bar, Remy reached over and grabbed a beer mug. He charged it and threw it towards the dance floor. The explosion shook the entire bar, and the two fighters continued walking to the exit. The cool evening air hit their faces as they walked outside towards a nearby alleyway. ****

**What do you think? Please share your opinion and your comments by reviewing. Thanks! *smiles* (Do I sound desperate enough?)**


	4. Street Fight

**Once again I tried to get this up as fast as I possibly could. (Might be some errors, I didn't re-re-re-read it like I normally do) Thank you to all those wonderful people out there who take time to read my story. (I love checking my e-mail and seeing that people have reviewed! I get so excited!)**

**_T. :_**** Here you go, more to be read. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Warmer Than Fire :_**** I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. I haven't quite worked out the ending (I'm still between a few different scenarios), so I haven't really worked out whether everything will end happy (example: Rogue and Remy together *FLUFF*) or sad (with a death). Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**_Anime-05 :_**** I love giving depth to stories and right now that means only giving you (the reader) bits and pieces of information. I don't think that this chapter will help you figure out anything (If anything, it will probably cause you to have more questions). Hope that this chapter has plenty of mystery for you.**

**_BerserkerRageX-Girl :_**** Thanks for the compliments. I am glad that the Bobby/Jubes fluff was believable because I actually don't know a lot about Iceman's character so I was scared it was going to sound stupid. (I only know about Bobby through the movies, other fanfictions and a little bit through the cartoons)**

**_ishandahalf :_**** To be completely honest I am actually not 100% sure why I choose to put them in cloaks. I wanted them to be wearing something really unique and strange and it was the first thing I thought of. Hope you enjoy the even more Remy and Logan in this chapter! *smiles* (I tried my best to get this chapter up fast, fast, fast!)**

**_roryrogue :_**** Oh, I'm glad that I have created a story which isn't predictable. I have a feeling that this upcoming chapter will create even more confusion for you. **

**_summers2004 :_**** I'll give you a hint right now that it isn't just the men on the team being taken (as you will see in this chapter). I really love writing FLUFF, so that scene in the bar came really naturally, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. **

**_Disclaimer: _**_The X-men aren't mine they belong to a huge company called MARVEL. (Note to the CEO of Marvel, if you would like to give me the X-men as a gift I would be happy to accept them. *smiles*)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Racing Against the Clock**

_Street Fight_

            As the Blackbird began to lower on a flat topped building, the X-men could see the state of panic of people on the street below. Once they had landed and exited the jet, the team took a better look at what was going on beneath them. There were at least four hundred people running in all directions, screaming. It was impossible to completely identify what was causing the state of panic that was happening underneath them.

            "We've got to get down there." Scott said calmly to the team. "Nightcrawler, you teleport yourself, Beast, and Jean down, you will be in charge of trying to clear the area and calming down the crowd. Storm you stay up here and keep look out, inform us if you see any potential danger. Rogue, me and you will fly down and search the area for any signs of our team mates. Got it?" A perfect plan, and yet Rogue had not heard any part of it. She was already heading towards a certain auburn haired Cajun that had caught her eye. 

            Without any hesitation Rogue had started to fly down. She could see him and she wasn't about to lose him again just because Scott hadn't finished explaining the plan. She could here them yelling for her to come back, yelling for her to wait. She blocked them out; she was completely focused on her target, her love. She landed in front of Logan and Remy, which caused both men to stop.

            "Remy? Oh ma God, it is you! Ah've missed you so much, sugah." Rogue started to cry and she threw her arms around him. So many days had she longed to be near him again, and now she was, except something felt different about the situation. She looked up into his eyes and something was very wrong. Remy's eyes were normal fiery and passionate but as she gazed into them now they seem dull and weak. "What's wrong?"

            His empty eyes stared at her; he made no movement and did not speak. More tears started to steam from Rogue's emerald eyes as the man she loved didn't even acknowledge her. As she looked at him, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned to face an annoyed Logan who had decided to take matters into his own hands. His claws were extended into her stomach. The pain was intense and everything started to go red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The ground crunched under his feet as he began making his was through the piled up debris. "These guys are good," he thought to himself as he searched for her. He knew that the young, playful, X-girl was around here, now it was his job to find her. Just then he stopped a slight movement in the corner of his eye. As he walked closer to it, he could see her small hands trying to move the piece of fallen wood. He reached down and cleared away the rubble near her. 

            Their eyes met and she tried to get away for him. His glowing red eyes torn right through her, shivers ran down her spine. It was too late to do anything; he had already grabbed her in his arms. She attempted to escape but it was in vain, since she was tired and injured. Her punches and tiny fireworks did not affect the huge, silver skinned man. He carried her into the shadows, where they disappeared.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The rest of the team stared in astonishment as their skunk haired team mate flew quickly towards the ground. "Damn it, Rogue. This isn't how a team is suppose to work. We have to work together or everything will fall apart." Scott mumbled under his breath. "She couldn't wait just a few more seconds."

            He turned his attention to the rest of the team. "Come on guys don't just watch her fly down there, we gotta go help her out." Scott said in a loud and stern voice, which caught the other X-men's attention. Once everyone was looking at him, Cyclops continued. "By the looks of things from here, Remy, Logan and Bobby are down there. It does however look like Bobby is badly injured. Storm, I want you to fly down and try and find Jubilee. I have a feeling that if Bobby is down there than she is too. Nightcrawler, can you get the rest of us down there?" Nightcrawler nodded and grabbed hold of Jean, Beast, and Scott. Within a few seconds they had been teleported off of the roof. Storm took a quick glance at where Logan stood and then flew off top try and find Jubilation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue looked directly at Logan. She was having trouble breathing, she realised she had to make some move soon or end up dead.* So she did the first thing that came to mind. She leaned over and kissed Wolverine. She could feel his power serge through her lips. However, the power that filtered into her mind was unlike anything she had previously absorbed. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. Everything around her began to spin. Her mind filled with confusion and she became so dizzy that when Remy pulled her and Logan apart they both felt to the ground, unconscious. 

            Remy was forced to make a choice. There was no way that he was going to carry all three of the fallen mutants back to the liar, he had to choose. While he was pondering, he began to hear people running towards him. The X-men. He quickly leaned down and grabbed two of the mutants in his muscular arms and ran into the alley. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            By the time they had reached ground level, everything was over, and all they saw was Remy dash into the nearby alley with two of their friends. As well, on the ground laid another one of their team mates, in extremely bad condition. They had taken too long and now all they could do was try and figure out exact what had happened. Beast ran over to the unconscious body, while Jean made her way to where Gambit had last been spotted.

            "He is still breathing, but he will need some medical attention to live." Beast announced after having a quick look over the body on the ground. 

            "Nightcrawler, can you teleport Wolverine and Beast back to the jet, and then come back for me and Jean." Nightcrawler responded quickly to Scott's orders, and grabbed hold of Logan's body.

            As Jean exited the pathway, Scott instantly realised something was wrong. "Nothing! There was absolutely nothing down there. How can three people disappear into thin air? It's impossible!" Scott wrapped his arm around his wife as she complained. 

            "Don't worry we'll figure out everything eventually. Right now we have to bring Logan back to the mansion to try and figure out what happened here." Scott said as they watched over to Kurt, who was waiting patiently.

            Once back on the roof, Cyclops received a report from Storm. She had found no sign of Jubilee. She also reported that one of the bars down below had been completely destroyed. "I guess this just isn't our day. We started off only missing two X-men and now we are missing four." Cyclops thought to himself as he got seated in the Blackbird.

            Within a few moments the X-men were all in the jet and on their way home. Storm sat at the back next to Logan holding his hand as Hank worked. Everyone was quiet, unsure of what to say. Each had hopes that maybe Logan would be able to give them some answers about what exactly was going on. 

**_*I realize that Rogue is suppose to invincible which means that being stabbed by Logan probably wouldn't kill her. However, since this is my story, Rogue isn't invisible. Ok?_**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! *fingers crossed***


	5. Truth Revealed

**I thought this chapter was going to be easy to write since I knew exactly what was going to happen. But in the end I had a lot of trouble putting my thoughts down on paper. Thanks to all you wonderful people out there who took time to review (I love you guys, keep them coming)**

**_T. :_ Yah I wasn't sure if people would complain that Rogue is invincible and that Wolverine's claws wouldn't hurt her so I just decided it would be easier to make her vulnerable. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**_Christy S :_ Oops, I guess that was a perfect example of why I should proof read my work better. Thanks for pointing it out. (It is now fixed) **

**_summers2004 :_ Aww, thanks for the compliments. I know it gets annoying that Rogue can't get hurt sometimes, so for the purposes of this story it makes more sense if she is not invincible. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think that it might explain a few things.**

**_BerserkerRageX_****_-Girl :_ Yah it seems like the X-men are disappearing all over the place. Guess you are just going to have to keep reading to find out Sinister's plan.**

**_ishandahalf_****_ :_ I'll try to keep up with my quick posting trend, but school might get in the way. This chapter will explain why Remy didn't recognize Rogue, plus there is a little bit of Remy/Rogue fluff at the end. Enjoy!**

**_Endriago¤Luna_****_ :_ I'm sorry for making Nightcrawler Scott's personal teleporter. I will be completely honest with you here. The reason that there wasn't a lot of depth to my Nightcrawler character was because I actually don't know much about him. All the knowledge I have of him is from the X2 and X-men evolution, so I don't really know how to write him. Sorry! (If you want to give me hints on how he acts and stuff, I won't make the same mistake again)**

**_MidnightRebel_****_ :_ It is really not good for the X-men that Rogue is disappearing. (Let alone Bobby and Jubilee also being taken) Sorry to tell you but there isn't much Wolverine in this chapter, hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**_Disclaimer: _**_The X-men I own not! The X-men own Marvel! (My poor attempt at talking like Yoda from Star Wars)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Racing Against the Clock**

_Truth Revealed_

            Rogue couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, and couldn't do anything. However, she could feel everything. She could feel each needle, feel every cut, and feel all of the horrible things being done to her. Pain rushed through her entire body. Never in her life had Rogue felt so worthless and scared. She had always been able to fight back and now she just had to sit there and take it.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The medical lab was completely quiet. No one knew what to say because know one exactly understood what was going on. Wolverine was hooked up to several machines to monitor his progress, while Beast ran several tests. There were no visible injuries, yet Wolverine seemed to be in critical condition. Next to his bed sat an exhausted Storm who hadn't even bothered to take off her uniform. She was holding his hand and hoping that any second now he would open his eyes. Time went by and Beast was making little progress. Everything about Logan seemed a little different, but he couldn't figure out exactly what was going on. Night turned into day and the furry blue scientist worked on without sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue started coughing. She was lying on her back and her whole body shook up and down with each cough. She felt a hand touch the centre of her back and push her body into a sitting position. Her body trembled as the coughing began to die down, and she started to breath normally. At this point she was able to open her eyes and see her surroundings.

            Everything was a little blurry at first but after a few moments the room came into focus. In front of her was a small bed identical to the one she was sitting on. In this bed there laid a very bruised and unconscious Bobby. To her right there were two more beds where Jubilee and Wolverine laid. The only light in the room came from the tiny barred window located on the door. It was clear to Rogue that she was in some sort of cell, along with her friends. Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She now sat facing the man who helped her, the man who she loved more then anything else.

            Even in this light she could see the dark circles under his eyes. His auburn hair was messier than normal and his usual stubble had become a beard. His lips were slightly parted, as though he was about to saying something but no words came out. The fire in his eyes burnt with passion and love as he stared into her sparkling green eyes. He stood up slowly and walked over to the sink. He filled a small glass full with water and handed it to Rogue. She grabbed it from him and took a sip, slightly easing the dryness in her throat. "Remy? Is it really you?" Rogue asked her words cracking as they left her mouth.

            "Roguey, I have missed you so much." Gambit said as he leaned in and took Rogue in his arms. Tears were streaming from her eyes; she couldn't believe he was really here. For the last five days he had constantly been on her mind and now they were finally together. The hug lasted minutes and when they finally parted, using the bed sheet Remy wiped the tears from her eyes. "I would have preferred to see you again under happier circumstances, instead of in Sinister's liar."

            Rogue could see the pain in his eyes as he said those last words. She knew he hated Sinister, but she also knew he feared him. Remy looked away quickly so she would be unable to see how scared he was. They sat silently for a minute staring at each other. As she sat there Rogue's memories of her dispute with Logan returned. "Remy… Wat happened back on the street? Why didn't ya respond to me when Ah hugged ya? Why did Logan stab me? Why are we in Sinister's liar?"  

            Remy looked back up at his beautiful Southern Belle. The features of her face had become harsh and her eyes showed him that she meant business. "Slow down, chere. Remy will answer all your questions soon enough. De answer to most of the questions you just asked are simple. The reason dat me and Logan acted de way we did is because dose people you saw weren't me and Logan." 

            His response confused Rogue. She wanted to believe him, but it didn't make sense. "Wat are ya talkin' about Remy? I saw you guys with ma own two eyes." 

            "The same thing happened to me. I was attacked by Logan, or a man dat looked exactly like Logan. It wasn't him though. I haven't worked it out exactly but it seems dat Sinister has found way of creating a second Logan, and from what you are now sayin', a second me." Gambit went silent for a second giving time for his words to sink in.

            "So, let me get this straight, sugah. Some how there are now two of you guys, the real you and the one Sinister controls?" Rogue was still a little confused. She knew that Essex was a brilliant scientist, but was he able to do the things Remy claimed.

            "Well dat's the theory we have come up with. Until we have more information, it is the only one that really makes sense." Remy stopped for a second, took a sip of the water Rogue was holding and then continued. "I know dat it is hard to believe but me and Logan have been in this cell for de last few days, attemptin' to make sense of the situation."

            "This is so much to take in at one time. Ah guess it makes sense though. When Ah approached ya on the street something felt different. It is all so strange." Rogue said while looking at the door. "Do ya that Sinister is going to create 'nother me?"

            "My guess is yes." Remy spoke softly. "Don't worry though, the X-men will figure it all out and everythin' will work out in the end." Rogue didn't know if he said that to convince her or convince himself. Either way, it made her feel a little better. 

            "Why don't Ah just smash down this door and get us out of here?" Rogue stood up and walked over to the iron plated door, ready to do her thing.

            "Only problem is dese things." Remy stated, pointing to the metal armbands on his wrists. Rogue looked down and noticed that she had two on as well. "A little invention dat turns off people's mutant abilities makes it impossible to escape." With a disappointed look she sat back on the bed with Remy.

            "Ah guess this means we're stuck here, like caged rats." Her tone was negative and Gambit could hear the irritation in her voice. He gently placed his arm around her, in an attempt to calm her nerves. 

            "I guess so. But let's not worry about dat right now. Try and calm down, we'll get out of dis together. I'm goin' to try and get some sleep, care to join me?" He asked as he lay down on the bed. He patted the area beside him, implying that she should lay down next to him. She rested her body gently down and curled up close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, both of the captured X-men closed their eyes and attempted to get some shut eye. Even though there was danger all around Rogue, she felt safe in his arms. 

**Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I get some time to write it. I warn you that with school starting Tuesday, it might be a while, but I'll try my best to get it up ASAP!**


End file.
